


the field

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [25]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst, Goretober, Goretober 2018, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 25: burned @ the stakemisaki writes a love letter.





	1. the field

Misaki had made a wrong turn on the way home. It was a bad decision, a quick cut through not the greatest area. That was hours ago. Now, he gazes at the dark ceiling of a van and counts his wishes. His arms and legs are bound together, he smells gasoline. One man accompanied him, his ski-mask and big camera. He was short and lanky like a kid but maintained the presence of an adult. He’d snap pictures whenever Misaki moved in a certain way, occasionally telling him to lift his shirt, smile.

The anxiety had been replaced by loathing. This would be it. He would become some sex slave if he was lucky, a dead body if he was not. He would become a vague headline. He would be a source of stress for Akihiko, and soon, a source of depression. He would become a bad dream to his brother. He would be forgotten to his nephew.

 

“Where are we going?” Misaki asks after a bump in the road.

“To the field.” It wasn’t just his appearance, his voice was boyish as well. He was too young to be doing something like this. He takes a picture of Misaki’s exposed back.

_ A field… _ He mumbles, “Why?” His fingernails tap on the metal floor.

He addresses Misaki with formality. His aura was of an adult, his body was of a teenager, his thoughts were of a child. “...To kill you, mister.” He wasn’t unsure of himself, he just wanted to think of a way to put it nicely. He couldn’t. “I’m sorry.”

Misaki laughs, he couldn’t think of any other way to express himself. “Ah… Right.” The stale tears come again, blurring his vision. Did he expect anything better? The boy hovers over him and takes another picture. A print of his teary, hopeless face would be plastered somewhere on a bad website, and that would the last of him. “Why?”

The boy pauses, walking away. “I don’t know. My brother… I don’t know.” A click of a switchblade. “I’ll help you take off your clothes, mister.”

 

* * *

  
Misaki counted twenty-six snaps. Twenty-six nude photos of him in suggestive positions ware taken by a boy no older than fifteen. “Look fearful, please,” the boy said. He didn’t need to “look.” He was.

The photoshoot had finally ended. The boy sits across from him and remains quiet. They had to be getting close soon.

 

He would be dead soon.

 

“Do you mind?” Misaki’s heart spoke, “Do you mind if I write a note?”

The boy tilts his masked head in stupor. He gets on his knees and stretches for his bag, Misaki recognizes it now as a schoolboy’s, like the one he used to have. Out comes a notebook, a pencil case. The boy opens the book to a blank page and retrieves a pen. “Is this alright, mister?”

Misaki gives a weak smile and takes the materials with his bound hands. “Thank you.”

 

Misaki wrote. Misaki wrote forever, the rapid motions loosening the tape on his wrists. His spirit was bled out on the paper, all the words he wishes he could say aloud but never would be able to. Not anymore.

The letter is not finished when the car juts forward and back, parks. But he scrawls an address to send it off.

“Who’s it for?” he asks, holding the book to his chest.

The trunk doors open and the light pours in. Misaki inhales. “The one I love.”

Two masked men grab him by the bound ankles and drag him away. He’s flung over a shoulder. He doesn’t fight, he doesn’t scream. He is taken to the pole.

The boy drops the notebook and takes the camera with him. He runs after his brother.

Misaki’s restraints are cut and rebound about the flagstaff. The boy takes a picture. Yes, it was a field. A meadow far from the city, far from the main roads. It’s been years since Misaki heard so little, the only sound is the chirping of crickets. It felt like summer camp, 1998. It felt lonely.

A new sound: liquid sloshing by his feet. The masked man, the taller one, poured the odorous liquid on his feet, his legs, his chest. The boy takes more pictures but covers his nose. The stale tears fall from Misaki’s cheeks. ‘So this is how it ends.’ It was a cheesy line that flew through Misaki’s head. ‘Burned at the stake.’

A match is lit. The camera flashes. He would not become a sex slave, he would not become a dead body. He would become ashes, swept up by the wind and forgotten.

 

 


	2. the love letter

_Hi Usagi-san! I know you’re probably really worried about me right now, so෴ By the time you’re reading this, I’ll be dead. Actually you probably already figured that out knowing how long it takes to ship things, haha… But෴ Please don’t be෴ Please be happy Usagi-san! I don’t want you to spend your time wallowing around about me. I’ll let you cry right now, but that’s it! Then you have to smile ☺!! If you’re sad, that’ll make me feel really bad෴ I’m going to be watching you always, so you better get your work done!! I don’t want Aikawa-san to be෴ Okay, fine, I’ll let you cry at the funeral too._

_As for what will happen— or what has_ _happen_ ed, _I guess— I don’t know. I think if I say details they won’t let this ship off. But please don’t punish the young one. He is kind._

_Tell Nii-san and Nee-san that I wish them happy years and good luck— and Mahiro too! I wish Mahiro well at school! And tell your family I forgive them, you should too! I wish Todo luck in the police academy!! And don’t be mean to Ijuuin-sensei and Sumi-senpai when they come, okay? Tell them I wish them good luck too._

_And Usagi-san… I love you, Usagi-san. I love you more than anyone. So please don’t be sad!!!! Please!!! I love you. I promise that none of this is your fault, so෴ Don’t hate yourself for me. Don’t get stressed! I’ll be somewhere better. I love you so much. And don’t buy too many more teddy bears, and get someone to take care of the house! Oh! Actually, I’ll give you two months to get over me, but no more. Then you have to get out there again! Find someone handsome, okay? Get him a bouquet of roses ☺ I’ll still love you though. I’ll always love you. And I’ll miss you. I miss you a lot. I love you. I love you. I l_

__-Takahashi Misaki_ _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
